An Unusual Pair
by The Village Voice
Summary: Mark/Roger high school fic. Mark gives Roger a tour when he comes to Scarsdale, and is more than a little flustered by him. Roger finds pleasure in causing Mark humiliation. They form an unusual bond. Warning, SLASH.
1. Humiliation

**A/N: As I said in the summary, this is SLASH, so if you no likey, there's this wonderful thing called the back button.**

"Mark, here's the new student, Roger Davis. I'm sure you'll make him feel welcome." The principal, Ms. Grahm, motioned towards the boy sitting in the chair by her office. He had long, mangy, dirty-blond hair that looked like he hadn't combed it since 9th grade. He was wearing tight, leather, rock-and-roll pants with an over sized v-neck sweater on top. Very odd. Not what Scarsdale High was used to. I took a deep breath, then walked over to introduce myself. But just as I drew in another breath to begin, he stood up so that his face was right in front of mine, nearly knocking me over. Then an overwhelming scent of gasoline mixed with some sort of musky cologne hit me. There was also something else I couldn't quite identify. For some reason it took me back to the days when my parents forced me to take violin lessons, even though I was horrible at it. I have absolutely no musical talent. Well, except for maybe my voice, but no way am I singing for anybody. Anyways, the smell almost knocked me over again. I stumbled backwards while he chuckled, but helped me regain my balance. I forced myself to smile, somewhat awkwardly, and said, "Hi, I'm Mark Cohen, and I'm supposed to be showing you around the school." He chuckled again at my awkwardness, and said very confidently,

"Hello Mark Cohen, thanks for showing me around. I must admit, I am a little disappointed. I thought you were my stripper. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to reschedule." He laughed, but my cheeks burned with embarrassment. I tried to smile, but I'm sure my face looked like I had just swallowed a habenero pepper. I hastily turned around, trying to save at least some of my dignity.

"Okay, lets begin the tour," I muttered, just loud enough for him to hear me.

Luckily, the tour went without incident. When it was over, I was both relieved and a tiny bit sad. He was pretty awesome, but I found myself stuttering and blushing like crazy for the whole tour. I didn't know what had come over me. Normally I can go through tours without a hitch. I sure it wasn't the boy that had me all flustered. He was going to be in four of my classes. If it truly was him that was making me act so weird, then I'd be in some trouble.

* * *

I walked away from the office laughing my ass off. That kid, Mark Cohen, was really amusing. Every odd comment I made had him blushing like a pre-teen girl around her first crush. Wait. That didn't come out right. What I meant was that he was awkward. I couldn't wait for the classes I had with him. I wouldn't torture the guy too badly, just enough to make him uncomfortable. And I would stop if it really, really bothered him!

Oh yes, it sure was fun having Mark in my classes. The other day in history, our teacher was droning on and on about some kid she used to have in her class back when she taught elementary. Mark was sitting in front of me, so I decided to make the class more interesting. I slowly snuck my foot up to the back of his chair, and kicked him hard in his butt. He let out a surprised squeal, and Mrs. S (no one could remember her incredibly long name) stopped in the middle of her sentence, and turned to Mark. He was now blushing furiously, and looked ready to kill me.

"Mr. Cohen, what are you doing over there?" She shook her pudgy head angrily and narrowed her beady eyes. Mark's blush moved to the back of his neck and ears. He stuttered hilariously,

"Oh, um, M.... Mrs. S, I... I just.... I just thought I..... felt a spider on my arm." I've got to admit, he's good at thinking on his feet.

"Okay then, mind if I get back to my story now?" She raised her eyebrows at him. Mark just nodded sheepishly.

Man, that was one of the best class periods I've ever had. I feel bad for the guy, but damn, he's funny.

* * *

Roger was really getting on my nerves. He did everything in his power to embarrass me. It wasn't funny! I was afraid my face would turn permanently red. But, I hadn't confronted him about it. _Maybe it's because you don't want him to stop, you like the attention, _the little voice in the back of my head prompted. At first I was like, no way, I hate it! But as I thought about it, it made more sense. But why? I don't like attention. I was always that kid in the corner reading or thinking. I did not go seeking attention. _Also, why him?_

These ponderings were tossed in the back of my mind. I had more important things to think about, like school. Ever since Roger came to Scarsdale, I couldn't concentrate in class. Even the classes I didn't have Roger in were spent spacing out or doodling. And the doodles were always of Roger or a guitar! My thoughts always revolved around Roger. _Would Roger like this sweater? Does Roger like this band? I wonder what Roger is doing right now._ He was always there! Making my pulse race and my face flush. I'd never felt this way before, it was.... weird.


	2. An Actual Friend

For some odd reason, Mark hadn't said anything about my teasing. Normally, I would have just teased him for a while, and then stop when he told me it was bothering him. That was what always happened. But Mark hadn't said anything, and it'd been a little over a month. I didn't want to torment the dude, but I just had no idea if it bothered him or not. I figured I could either stop, or ask him if it bothered him. That'd be odd, just talking to him like that. I don't do heart-to-hearts. So I decided to just stop. Simple. Easy. No need to get emotional.

* * *

When I first met Roger, I figured the tour would be the only time we'd talk. I mean, this handsome guy that was bound to be popular talking to a scrawny nerd like me? No way. But he found a way to prove me wrong, and still prove me right at the same time. He did everything in his power to humiliate me. We would talk for a little, then he'd shout something obnoxious and embarrassing. My face never failed to turn scarlet. But one day was different.

It had been more than a month since Roger first came to Scarsdale, and more than halfway through English, his last chance of the day to humiliate me. Normally by then, he'd made my face turn red. But the only thing he'd done that day was wave to me, and sit down. He just sat there, not even raising his hand. But then, he raised his hand, sure to make a smart remark about how my constant muttering to myself was distracting him. No, all he did was ask to go to the bathroom. That's it. Not one single embarrassing comment. Just, "Can I go to the bathroom?" and then he left. I had to know what was going on.

"Excuse me, may I please get a drink?" I asked politely.

"Sure, but take the pass." I stood up a little more quickly than necessary, and ended up nearly falling on the floor. _Well, If he doesn't manage to embarrass you, you'll just get the job done yourself!_ Of course, my cheeks flushed again, but I was out of there pretty quickly, so it wasn't quite so bad. Instead of getting a drink, I headed towards the nearest boy's bathroom. When I walked in, he was splashing water on his face.

"Hey," I said casually, trying to ignore my rushing pulse. He startled, and accidentally inhaled some water. He coughed violently, expelling the water from his lungs. It was a pretty funny sight, but I felt so bad about startling him that I didn't really acknowledge it.

"Oh sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!"

When he finally stopped coughing, Roger said, "No, it's fine, not your fault. I should have seen you." For some reason, he blushed, like he didn't want me to see him here.

"If you want me to leave, I can. I just saw you leave, and figured I'd escape too, and talk." I began to turn towards the door, but his hand stopped me. When he took his hand away, my arm burned from his touch, and almost reached back out to him. I suddenly became aware of my rapid heart beat.

"Na, Mark, it's fine, really. I was just a little startled. Talking actually sounds pretty good." I took a deep breath, trying to slow my heart.

"Okay, good. Because I wanted to ask you..." I trailed off, realizing it was stupid. Roger suddenly flushed more.

"Ask me what?"He was looking at me funny... oh god, the way I said it made it sound like I was asking him out! To make sure he didn't think that, I figured I had to tell him what I was going to ask.

"Well, um, you always find some way to embarrass me, but today you haven't done anything. Why?"

"I just didn't want to torment you. I thought maybe you were too shy to let me know it bothered you, so I stopped." That was unexpected. And weird. Who knew he cared? I didn't know what to say.

"Um, well, yeah, um, thanks, I guess." I winced when I heard my voice crack.

_Yeah, way to be cool._

"But did it bother you?"

"Kinda... yeah."

"Why didn't you say anything?!" _Crap_. That was the one question I was dreading. I didn't even know for sure myself.

"Well, I.. I just felt like that if you stopped, then, well, that would stop talking , and I didn't want that to happen..." I mentally slapped myself for stuttering. I sounded like a complete fool. But then Roger's eyes softened.

"Hey, Mark, you could just talk to me, you don't have to be humiliated." That had occurred to me, yes, but we were just so different. There was no way a guy like him would ever want to be friends with me. But I guess I'm not always right.

"Well, I thought that you, Roger Davis, rocker king, would never want to talk to me, a film geek."

"Mark, don't be silly. You may be a film geek, but you're my film geek." He clapped me on the back, and I laughed nervously.

"Oh, well, um, thanks, I guess. So, does this mean we're friends?" Roger laughed.

"Yeah, I guess that means we're friends.

* * *

Mark really amused me. He thought he was so nerdy and unattractive, but he was actually quite handsome. There were a few girls in school that I knew would do anything to go out with him. Nanette Himmelfarb, for example. Once I was talking to her about stuff like my band, and the subject of Mark came up. I'm not sure how or why, but it did, and she asked me if I could set her up with Mark! They had taken dance lessons at the community center once, and she became very infatuated. See, that's how handsome the dude was; one tango lesson and girls are falling all over him.

It also kinda made me sad, the way he had to have put himself down. He was so smart and talented and handsome, but he just couldn't see it. I thought maybe our friendship could change that. Or maybe a date with Nanette.

_Prom is coming up soon. Perfect!_ He could ask Nanette to prom, she'd say yes, and Mark would get a huge ego boost. But I had to convince him to ask her. That would prove to be difficult.

I decided the best way for him to ask her was by phone. If he talked to her in person, he would turn beet red and make a fool of himself. Over the phone, she wouldn't be able to see him blush.

One month before prom, I walked over to the scrawny, pale boy working on some homework.

"Hey Mark, you want to come over after school today?" His head snapped up. Clearly, he hadn't heard me approaching.

"Oh, um, yeah, hi Roger. Sorry, I was really focused and didn't see you. Yeah, that sounds good." I smiled, excited to put my plan in motion.

"Great!"

"But I'd have to check with my mom first."

"Oh, that'd be fine. I could just give you a ride to your place, then take you to my house."

"Okay, that would work!" He smiled widely. He seemed really excited.

"So, I'll meet you outside the front doors after school." Mark nodded just as the bell rang, and gathered up his stuff.

* * *

I was so happy to be invited over to Roger's house. I had an actual friend. After my last period (math) I rushed to my locker to gather my things. I was so distracted that it took me three tries to open my locker. Finally, when I had all my stuff in my backpack, I speed-walked out the front doors. Somehow, Roger was already there. I nearly ran into him, and stumbled back a few feet to avoid hitting him. He laughed.

"Hey, slow down, what's your hurry?" Of course, I blushed.

"Well, who doesn't want to get away from school as quickly as possible? Save our brains from devastation." He laughed again, nodding his head.

"Okay then, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go." We walked over to his green truck, and got in. We didn't really talk much; I was giving him directions most of the time. We got to my house, and I just told him to stay in the truck. No way I was going to let my mom scare him away with her crazy, over-excited rantings about how I've never had a real friend. So I just ran in and out, not even giving her a chance to plant kisses all over my face.

I hopped back into the truck, breathing slightly faster than usual, but nothing noticeable, really. Right after Roger started driving, he asked, "Hey, Mark, were you planning on going to prom?"

"Not really, I don't have a date and I don't really do well at school gatherings anyways." This really confused me. _Why is he asking me this?!_ I didn't think he would care if I went to prom or not. Also, I am not the type of guy who is seen at school dances. I'm not cool or handsome, I don't have any friends except Roger, and no girl would ever want to be seen with me.

"Well, you should go! Maybe take Nanette Himmelfarb. You took dance lessons with her, right? And I happen to know that she has a crush on you."

"No way, Nanette could not have a crush on me. No way any girl would have a crush on me." This was ridiculous. I had no idea what he was trying to accomplish by lying to me.

"Why would I lie to you about that? We're friends, I couldn't do that to you." For some reason, that simple statement brought tears to my eyes. He cared about me. No one but my parents had ever cared for me like that.

"Aww, Mark, don't cry! What did I say?" He looked really confused. Obviously, this wasn't the reaction he was expecting. I wiped my eyes, trying to control the tears. I was being such a sap.

"Roger, I'm sorry, I dunno what happened. I just, I've never really had anybody care for me like that, except for my parents. It just really means a lot to me. Thanks." Now he looked sad.

"Mark, I'm sure that's not true. You might not know it, but there are lots of people that think you're amazing and would hate to see anything happen to you. Like me."His voice sort of trailed off at the end of the sentence, and he looked down. But he soon looked back up and clapped me on the back. We started driving again. I hadn't even realized we stopped.

**Author's Note: Okay, please don't kill me if I switch tenses a little bit. I had a hard time making up my mind... Also, I know they are both kinda OOC, but I like them this way for high school, and it just makes the story work. Oh, and, yes, it's sappy, but I like sappy stories, so get over it! I hope you like it! The Mark/Roger fluffyness is just in sight, it should be in next chapter!! Please review! I love reviews, even if they are critisism. Just don't say somehting like, "It sucks" and just leave it there. Tell me what I need to fix!! That's the whole point of critisism!! Thanks again for reading!**


	3. Everything Changes

The rest of the drive to his house was filled with casual conversation, nothing serious. When we reached his house, we headed up to his room. His mom was deeply involved in her conversation, so we were saved from embarrassing interactions.

His walls were covered in posters for various bands like R.E.M. and Pink Floyd. There were clothes all over his bed and thrown into corners. I smiled. It was the exact opposite of what my room looked like. All my clothes were in my dresser, my bed made, and all that was on my wall was a calendar. But this suited him. It wouldn't make sense any other way. Roger walked over to a stereo and pressed play. I had no idea who it was, but I liked it. He then turned towards me.

"So, have you thought about what I said earlier? About going to prom?" I shrugged, not really sure now.

"I dunno. I guess I'll go if I had a date, but I think that's pretty hopeless." His face brightened.

"No, it's not hopeless. Remember, Nanette would love to go to prom with you!"

"I guess, but if she never asks me, then it's kinda pointless."

"Okay, what happened to your sense of manhood? The guy always asks the girl! Except for the ladies choice dance, and this is not that dance, it's prom! _You_ need to ask _her_." My throat closed up. I could never do that. Just thinking about it made me nauseous.

"Come on, if you call her, it couldn't be that big of a deal! Just call her and say, "Hey, Nanette, I was wondering if you'd go to prom with me." Easy. And I know she'll say yes!" I groaned.

"Why is it so important that I go to prom anyways?"

"I don't want to go alone!"

"You're going with Kaylee!" I threw my arms up in the air, frustrated.

"But I want to go to prom with _you_!"

I froze, my arms above my head. After a few seconds, I slowly lowered them.

"No, wait, that, that didn't come out right. I meant... I meant that I wanted you to be there as well. It's no fun just going with your date, you need a friend there to talk to." My stomach dropped.

"Oh, well, yeah, I guess." I sad down on his bed. "But I don't know how to dance..." He laughed.

"Mark, everyone knows how to dance!"

"Well, I don't."

"Come on, I'll teach you." Well, prom was starting to look a little better to me. He pulled me up, almost yanking my arms out of their sockets.

"Hey!" I yelled. He just laughed again, and steadied me.

"Okay, dancing really isn't that hard, all you have to do is feel the beat of the music. You don't have to do anything fancy, just kinda move back and forth in time to the beat." There was a fast song playing, so I kinda just started flailing around. I knew I looked ridiculous, and so did Roger. We both cracked up.

"No, Mark, chill, it's more like this:" He grabbed my shoulders and started moving me in time to the music. I was beginning to feel a little bit of beat, it was getting a little easier. He sensed my sudden lift in confidence and loosened his grip. It wasn't as hard as it seemed earlier. Sure, I wasn't the best dancer, but at least I wouldn't make a fool of myself. We kept dancing like that, his hands still on my shoulders, giving me a tiny bit of guide. I breathed in the warm scent of him; the gasoline, the musky cologne, and that other scent..... resin! I finally figured it out. I used resin on my bow to help get more friction with the strings.

"Hey, Roger, do you play violin or some other string instrument?" He turned his head to the side, obviously confused by my random question. I elaborated, "It's just that you smell like resin, and I was wondering." His eyes brightened with clarification.

"Oh, right. Well, yeah, I play cello. It helps with playing guitar to have a solid knowledge from playing another instrument, and it's always good to have some classical music training." I smiled; he really seemed to love music, and wasn't just in it for the fame like most rockers. He really was dedicated to the music.

"That's pretty cool. I'd love to hear you play sometime. Both cello and guitar. My parents used to force me to play violin, and I was pretty rotten at it. I don't really have much musical talent. I mean, I can sorta sing, but not that well, and I don't do well in front of crowds.." I realized I was babbling. But he was still smiling, as if fascinated by my quirkiness.

"Well, if I play guitar and cello for you, you have to sing for me. We could actually use a lead singer in our band, if you're any good." I immediately shook my head, terrified by the thought. "Come on Mark! Well, we'll just have to see. You WILL sing for me sometime." The music suddenly switched to a slow song. I realized we had been dancing and talking for 2 or 3 songs. Then I was brought back to reality.

"Roger, I'll have to slow dance with her! How the hell do I do that?!" I had taken several steps back, panicked. He just smiled again, and took my hands, pulling me back to him. He then placed them on his waist and wrapped his arms around my neck. I felt my pulse leap.

"Put your hands on her waist like this, and she'll wrap her arms around your neck." He started to sway me back and forth in time to the music. I started to relax, and we moved closer together. I let my head fall forward into his. He looked into my eyes and I was trapped by his gaze. I studied his eyes, every little color variation. His sparkling green eyes also had flecks of blue and gold in them that caught the light.

Our closeness didn't seem to instill one bit of awkwardness between us. It was like the slow music had us under some spell. About halfway through, my hands moved up around his neck and his moved to my waist. It felt more natural that way.

_This is how it should be, between us. This is what I want prom to be like. I want to be wrapped up in Roger's arms. _

I wanted to be more than friends. Holding Roger felt way more natural than holding onto Nanette or some other girl. His firm hands felt just right on my waist, and the hard muscles in his chest were perfect against mine. It was a little bit scary, this realization, but it just felt right.

But when the song ended, the spell broke. We jumped apart, embarrassed by our closeness.

"Well, um, yeah, thanks..." I looked down and scratched behind my ear, avoiding his gaze.

"Yeah, no problem." For the first time in his life, Roger sounded uncomfortable. "Well, uh, maybe you should call her now." I groaned.

"Okay, I guess." He picked up the phone and tossed it to me. I caught it, but fumbled a bit. I dialed her number (I memorize numbers easily) and waited for someone to pick up. On the third ring, Nanette picked up.

"Hello?" My throat clamped up.

"Um, hi, this is Mark. Mark C. Mark Cohen." I hit myself in the head as both Nanette and Roger laughed. "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go to prom with me." I got really quiet towards the end of the sentence. I heard a distant squeal. Well, I guess that was a yes.

"Oh Mark, I'd _love_ to go with you to prom!" Her voice was all high and giggly. If she kept that up, it'd annoy me to death.

"Great. Um, thanks. Well, I'll see you on Monday, bye." Before I could hear her say bye, I hung up, mortified. "Well, I've got a date for prom. Looks like I'm going." Roger smiled widely.

"Great! Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure, a movie sounds good." I sighed, glad to have forgotten about prom. I just didn't like the idea of going with Nanette. In fact, I didn't like the idea of going with anyone but Roger. This was baad. "What movie?"

"Well, we could just look at my movie collection and choose something." I nodded, and he led me downstairs to a shelf filled with movies. Looked like he was a movie buff. I had never heard of any of them, so I just picked one up.

"How about this?" He laughed.

_Great, I probably just chose a chick flick._

"The Princess Bride? Seriously? It's a great movie, but no normal guy would pick it up." Of course, I blushed _again._

"Well, I just sorta chose a random movie." He laughed again and grabbed the movie.

"Okay, sounds like a ligit way of choosing a movie. I guess we'll be watching The Princess Bride." I followed him back to his room and sat down against the bed while he put the movie in. The music swelled up and the opening credits started. Roger plopped down next to me, and kicked some clothes out of the way. We watched the first 15 minutes of the movie, but then Westley and Buttercup kissed before Westley set off on a trip on the sea. A thought hit me: What if Nanette tried to kiss me? I had never kissed anybody before, and had no idea how. Before I could talk myself out of it, I turned to Roger, and asked him, "Um, Roger, I um, what if Nanette wants to kiss me?" My cheeks were absolutely flushed. Then Roger hesitated, like he was embarrassed as well.

"Well, one big thing is don't pucker your lips, it's a common misconception of the inexperienced. Also, don't press too hard, just be soft and sweet. Other than that, just go with your instincts. I guess there's not really any right and wrong in kissing." That did nothing to calm my nerves.

"I don't really have instincts. That's what makes me such a spaz." He didn't say anything, like he was considering something. He just sat there fidgeting for a minute or two. Then he finally moved. Towards me. He started bending his head towards mine. I just froze, too scared to say or do anything.

_He's going to kiss me._

He kept leaning forwards until his lips touched mine. Whatever that was inside me before, restraining me from taking risks and letting go, disappeared. My heart leapt and my arms threw themselves around him. I saw his eyes widen at my reaction, but then they slid closed as he relaxed into the kiss. Happiness coursed through my body, it just felt so right. I felt his hands trying to grasp my short hair. I laughed into the kiss. He pulled back and smiled.

"Now _that's_ going with your instincts." Cue the awkwardness.

"Oh, uh, thanks. I guess I know how to kiss now." The movie went on in the background as I got up and ran out of there.

**A/N: So, finally the Mark/Roger slashy goodness! I had a good time writing this. From what I have written for the next chapter, it would be totally awesome to do a House crossover! Let me just say, Mark ends up in the hospital, so it would be totally hilarious for House to be his doctor! I know that they probably would never interscect in either time or space, but it is just too funny to resist. If you have an opinion about that, please let me know! Oh, and I know that the Princess Bride wasn't made until the '80s or something, but it was the best movie I could come up with. Again, please review!! 3 3**


	4. A Seizure and a Kiss

**A/N: So, here it is! I hope you like it! This is the chapter with the House crossover, so please tell me if it totally sucks. But ignore the fact that the two are in totally different times, I am aware of that fact, and chose to ignore it. So you should ignore it too. Thank you so much to all of you that are reviewing and adding the story to favourites and alerts and all that great stuff! It makes me so happy. So, I won't bore you any more, here is the fourth chapter of An Unusual Pair!  
**

Once I was outside, I realized I didn't have a ride home. But I was hyper and jumpy, so I decided to run home. Big mistake.

See, I momentarily forgot that I couldn't run without having an asthma attack. I didn't even get around the corner before I was bent over wheezing and gasping for breath. I reached into my pocket for my inhaler. I didn't feel my hand close over the life-saving implement. I frantically searched my other pockets, but it was nowhere to be found. My hand found my head as I realized that I left it in my gym locker today. Then I started to completely panic and hyperventilate, which was doing _wonders_ for my asthma attack.

Sense came back to me, and I turned around and ran back to Roger's house.

_Crap crapcrapcrapcrap crap!_

My head was starting to feel light and my hands were getting clammy. My lungs were starved for oxygen. By the time I reached Roger's door, my vision was blacking out. I heard someone open the door, and then collapsed into their arms.

I heard a faint, "Um, Roger, I think it's for you!" before I passed out.

* * *

I woke up in a bright room that smelled like antiseptic. I immediately tried to sit up, to get a better sense of where I was, but felt a pulling in my arm that held me down. My vision became clearer, and I saw a heart monitor, and an IV in my arm. My brain kicked into gear and informed me that I was in a hospital room, and that last night Roger kissed me and I tried to run home, and ended up on his doorstep having an asthma attack.

With a start, I realized there was another man in the room.

"Don't try to get up, you'll pull the IV out of your arm. Real great job, freaking out when your _boyfriend_ kissed you and inducing an asthma attack." The word boyfriend echoed in my mind.

"He's not my boyfriend," I said automatically. But then I thought about it.

_Then what _is _he?_

"Oh, friends with benefits, then. Fuck buddies, if you will." I just ignored him. I tried again to get out of the bed, but the man's strong hands held me down.

"Where's Roger?"

"What, looking for another asthma attack? This could become a problem. Now, no kissing until you've discovered the cure for asthma. Or learn to bring your inhaler. Take your pick." I was getting a little tired of this verbal abuse. And I had no idea who he was.

"Who the hell are you anyways?"

"I'm doctor House. Dr. Cuddy has forced me to work the ER, so now you're my patient."

"Where's Roger?" I repeated.

"Somewhere around here." My heart sped up. And to my dismay, the heartbeat on the monitor mimicked my own. The man, Dr. House, smirked, noticing the increase. Then his smile fell, turning into an inquisitive frown.

"What's wrong?" He didn't answer, which just made me more worried. Then he felt my forehead.

"You're burning up." He leapt into action, calling nurses to get saline and cooling blankets. I did feel a little funny. He stuck a thermometer in my mouth, and waited for the nurses to get here. From what I could gather, they were having a hard time finding the cooling blankets.

The thermometer beeped.

"Just get in here! He's got a fever of 104!" I was really starting to feel weird. I felt my limbs start twitching, and then nothing. For the second time, I blacked out. Except this time I was having a seizure.

* * *

Once again, I woke up in a bright hospital room. But my parents were there instead of some insane old doctor. When they saw my eyes opening, the rushed to my bedside.

"Oh Mark! I'm so glad you're okay! I was worried sick!" My mom babbled on and on about how scared she was. My dad just sat there looking at me, ignoring my mom's babble like me.

_Oh shit, do they know?_

I was terrified that the doctor had told them how I got the asthma attack. But they seemed normal, and if they had known I'd kissed a boy, I know they would be disowning me as soon as possible.

I interrupted my mom's speech. "What did the doctor say? What do I have?"

My dad jumped in before my mom could continue. "A fever."

"Dad, I know that! But what's causing the fever?"

"Mark, they don't know."

"What?"

"They don't know what's causing the fever." Okay, great. I have a fever and no one knows why.

"Where's Roger?" I repeated the question, not caring if they had no idea who he was. I needed to talk to him.

"Who?" My mother obviously had no clue who he was.

"Roger, my friend, I was at his house when I got the asthma attack."

"Oh, that young man. He's in the cafeteria, getting something to eat. Poor dear, he's been here the whole time. You two must be really good friends." I laughed a little.

"Yeah, Mrs. Cohen, we are." Roger walked into the room, and I smiled. His shaggy hair fell into his sparkling green eyes lightly, his tight leather pants highlighted every muscle in his legs, and when he saw me awake, his smile shone through his worry, causing my heart to speed up a little. Luckily my parents weren't doctors, so they didn't really notice.

"I'll give you two some privacy." For once my mom was able to shut up and walk out of the room.

"Hey Marky boy, how are you feeling?" I smiled at the nickname.

"Well, I've been better. Would you mind getting me some water?"

"No, not at all." He grabbed a plastic cup that was by my bed, then went into the bathroom to fill it with some water. He just watched me as I drank the whole cup. He silently got up and got me some more. This time I just sipped it slowly. Finally, he spoke.

"Well, I wouldn't have kissed you if I knew you'd freak out and give yourself an asthma attack!" He chuckled, trying to laugh away his obvious worry. It touched my heart that he seemed so worried about me. "I do have to admit, though. When you were passed out, I was pretty scared. Then when you had the seizure, it was just worse."

"I'm so sorry Roger, I should have used common sense and called my mom for a ride, or I should have just walked. I also should have remembered my inhaler." He shushed me, then bent down to kiss my forehead.

"No, Mark, it's not your fault. And anyways, you probably would still have had the seizure, so it's better you were actually in the hospital when it happened."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I still feel bad about making you worry like that."

He shrugged. "Well, I'm not so worried now, so all's well."

"But still, I-"

"Mark, would you shut up for once and let me kiss you?" He pressed his lips to mine. I grabbed his face in my hands, and he sat down on the bed, well aware this would be more than just a short kiss, and that he needed to be comfortable. Stubble around his mouth tickled my face, but I didn't mind. I slid my hands up his face, into his hair. It was softer than I expected, but it still had a slight roughness to it.

He opened his mouth, and stuck his tongue out, asking for permission to enter my mouth. I gladly allowed him to enter my mouth. He tasted like chocolate, like he just ate a candy bar. I gained some confidence, and let my tongue explore his mouth.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, kissing, exploring each others' mouths. But we were interrupted by a loud cough. Roger jumped off the bed, expecting my parents. For a split second, I panicked. But then I saw Dr. House sitting in a chair by the wall. It seemed like he had been sitting there for a long time.

"I think I may vomit." I blushed fiercely. It seemed this man was determined to humiliate me. "I've gotta ask some questions. Your boyfriend might want to leave."

"No, he can stay."

"Okay then, first question. Have you ever had sex?" I looked at Roger, and he got the message. He nodded, smiling a little, then left.

"Uh, no, never."

"If I hadn't interrupted, I bet you'd have a different answer." I couldn't help but smirk a little.

* * *

He kept asking me questions about drugs, alcohol, traveling, etc. I learned that he and his team were thinking infection. I couldn't think of anything I might have done to get a serious infection, but I'm not a doctor, so I couldn't know what could have caused this.

After what seemed like hours of questioning and humiliation, he finally left. Roger came back in with my parents, so no chance of another make-out session.

"Well sweetie, we're going to go back home to get you some books and your camera. We'll see you in about 45 minutes." They left quickly, thankfully.

"And I should probably do my homework... I could get it from my house and then come back if you want me to."

"No, my parents might get kinda suspicious if you do that. But I'll see you again tomorrow, right?"

He nodded. "Of course." Then he left, and I was alone with my thoughts. And I had plenty to think about before my parents got back.

**A/N: Okay, one last note. I realize I've stopped switching perspectives. I like it better this way now, but I do feel it was kind of necessary in the earlier chapters. I may do a little bit of switching to House's perspective, but I'm not sure yet. Okay, that's all!**


	5. A Diagnosis

**A/N: Okay, I _finally_ sat down and wrote this! I know it's been a while, and I'm sorry. Let me just warn you, I'm not exactly happy with this chapter. I am, however, very happy about making up Mark's illness. It took a lot of research. I just don't like the actual writing part... I just had a hard time writing it for some reason. I had a hard time getting into House's persona, and I just had major writer's block. I sure hope you like it though, despite my frustration with it.**

I entered the office and started writing down the kid's symptoms.

_Seizure induced by high fever_

_Hacking cough_

_Low oxygen level_

_Conjunctivitis_

Not much to go on. I turned to the ducklings for inspiration.

"So, what infections could our little gay kid have?"

"Wait, he's gay? Could have AIDS and just caught a cold." Of course, Chase, always quick to judge.

"Oh, of course! Gay teen, he HAS to have AIDS!" Now Cameron's outraged response. I wonder how many gay friends she has...

"Now, no need to fight, there's a simple way to test Chase's theory." I pulled the test results out of the envelope. "Ooh, sorry Chase, no HIV. Guess he was being honest about the whole virgin thing..."

Chase launched into another theory, "Just because he doesn't have AIDS doesn't mean he hasn't had sex. Could be another STD like syphilis or gonorrhea." He really seemed to have something against gays. _Maybe he's trying to hide something... _

"What is your problem with gays, Chase? Trying to hide something?" Oooh, he blushed. _Looks like we've got a little gay of our own. As that one patient said, 'he's too pretty to be straight'._ "Patient never complained of any genital symptoms, and the conjunctivitis rules that out. Lets try to get past the kid's sexuality. Think of infections that don't discriminate."

Finally, Foreman spoke up, "The seizure may not be related to the high fever, it could be meningitis." _Possibly._

"Sounds possible. Go get an LP." They all jumped up to complete the task. Even though it made sense, I had a feeling it was not meningitis.

* * *

Three doctors came into my room with a tray of materials. I saw a long needle, and gulped.

"Hi, we're Dr. House's team, we're here to get some of your spinal fluid to test for meningitis," the young woman said.

"To do this, we need to perform a lumbar puncture. It will hurt some, but it's necessary to diagnose you. Could you lay on your side and tuck your knees into your chest for me?" Now the young man with floofy blond hair addressed me. He seemed a little angry at me, I couldn't tell why.

I did as they were told, and felt a cool liquid in the middle of my back.

"Just cleansing the area." Explained, I assumed because I hadn't heard the voice yet, the black man. Then I felt a sharp pain where the liquid was applied. I inhaled sharply, but tried not to move. After a few moments, I could feel the needle being drawn out of my back.

After a few more moments, the young woman spoke again, "Well, looks like you don't have meningitis. You can roll onto your back now. It's very important you don't get up for the next hour, you could end up with a nasty headache."

As I rolled back over, I heard the blond man speak to his colleagues, "Wait, what is that?" Then I felt a hand on my forehead, near my hairline, examining something.

"Looks like a rash. Well, at least we have another symptom to go on." The young woman's voice. Then they left, probably off to tell the boss.

* * *

Cameron walked in first, obviously eager to tell me something. "He's got a rash on his forehead, it looks like it's coming from his hairline." Then she walked over to the whiteboard, and started writing rash down in her girly handwriting.

"Ah ah ah," I said, taking the marker from her, "my board!" The ducklings sat down in their chairs, ready to begin the DDX again. "I assume the meningitis test was negative, then." I saw them nod, then continued, "So, what else could our homo have?"

"Measles!" Cameron shouted enthusiastically. I jumped back in mock surprise, trying to tease her for her enthusiasm. She just looked at me angrily. "I know most people would get the disease when they were young, but what if his mom was the overprotective type, or he wasn't very social. He may not have been exposed. He probably has measles and developed pneumonia. His asthma would make him more vulnerable."

"Makes sense, test him." This sounded more like it. I sat down in my chair and played with my video game, satisfied with the diagnosis.

* * *

Only about an hour after their departure from my room, Dr. House's team returned, this time to test me for measles. My mom looked confused.

"Wait, don't kids usually get measles?"

"Yes, but we believe that Mark didn't get it as a child, leaving him open to the disease later on in life." The young woman explained to her.

I sighed, "I guess this is what you get for being overprotective when I was young." She laughed a little, and the team smiled. They took some of my blood, then were gone again to test it.

"Dr. Cameron seems nice." My mom said, almost to herself.

"Dr. Cameron?" The doctors had never introduced themselves to me.

"Oh, the young woman. Dr. Foreman is the black man, and Dr. Chase is the Australian. Didn't they introduce themselves?"

"No, I guess they were focused on their work." Well, I guess it was nice to know who they were.

* * *

Not too much later, they were back with antibiotics for me. Apparently I had measles with pneumonia as a complication because of my asthma. There was nothing they could do for the measles, but antibiotics would get rid of the pneumonia, which was the dangerous part.

"Oh, I'm so glad you'll be okay Marky!" My mom squeezed me, and my dad stood there looking grateful.

"Yeah, I am too. Hopefully I can get back to school soon, I don't want to miss too much."

"Oh, speaking of school, Roger is going to bring you your homework, isn't that sweet of him?" My mom loved that I had made a good friend. _I wonder how happy she would be if she found out he was more than a friend..._

"Yeah, that's great. Now I don't have to stress too much." Mostly I was excited about seeing Roger again.

_When I get better, life is finally going to be good...

* * *

_Roger came back the next day with my homework, which I set on the table next to the bed.

"Well, looks like I'm gonna be okay!" I smiled at him, hoping to see his dazzling smile as well. I was not disappointed. It was even better than I remembered, the way it lit up his whole face, highlighting his features. He had the cutest nose.

"Yeah. I'm so happy you're going to be fine, I was worried my boyfriend wasn't going to be able to kiss me anymore." He leaned down to kiss me softly, and I inhaled his beautiful scent.

He pulled away and asked me, "Hey, do you want something to eat?"

"Sure, maybe a turkey sandwich?"

"No problem. Be back soon." He kissed me swiftly before he left. Now that he mentioned food, hunger hit me. I was very thankful to see the sandwich and chips that he brought me. I devoured half of the sandwich, then slowed down a little when my hunger wasn't satisfied a little.

I munched on some chips, then asked Roger, "So, how's school without me?"

"Very dull, I don't know how I got through it before I met you." I blushed at his kind words. He put his hand on my cheek, as to let me know that he really meant what he said. It was nice to have this reassurance. I put my hand over his, and gazed into his eyes. But the moment was ruined when I suddenly became nauseous.

"Roger, I'm feeling really nauseous, would you-" But before I could finish my sentence, I threw up all over Roger. He jumped up, calling for a nurse. I leaned over the side of the bed, and heaved a second time as the nurses rushed in.

* * *

"So, unless Mark has suddenly become revolted by his boyfriend's touch, we haven't cured him. What could the vomiting indicate?"

"Could be another complication of the measles; encephalitis," Foreman suggested.

"I don't think so, not without any other symptoms." Of course I knew that he had had a seizure, but they needed to figure this out on their own.

Cameron got that look on her face, like inspiration was hitting her. "What if the seizure wasn't related to the fever from the measles, it could have been from encephalitis!" I hate to say this, but she was doing a good job today.

"Okay, go get an MRI to check for inflammation."

* * *

The nurses gave me some anti-vomiting medication, so I was able to stop vomiting. It didn't help too much with the nausea, however. When Roger was gone, I worked on my homework, but had a hard time concentrating. My parents were now constantly in the room with me, looking very worried. I tried to tell them that I would be fine, but they didn't believe it. I didn't really believe it either.

About two hours after Roger left, House's team came in once again, this time to get an MRI to check for some inflammation in my brain. I think it was called encephalitis. This did nothing to help my parents' worrying.

The MRI machine was very odd, and slightly scary. I'm a tad claustrophobic, so being in that small tunnel with weird noises all around was very intimidating. Luckily, it was over pretty soon, and I was pushed back to my room, with the conclusion that it wasn't encephalitis.

* * *

"Maybe we're assuming it's worse than it is. Could just be food poisoning." Chase was obviously tired of this kid.

"Nope, don't think so. He hadn't eaten anything for at least twelve hours, except for the sandwich and chips right before the attack, but he couldn't be infected that quickly, or that slowly. Has to be something else."

"Drug abuse."

"Doesn't seem like the kind of kid to be shooting up or stealing from his parents' medicine cabinet." Of course, Cameron always has to assume that people are good.

"Well, we could say that, but we could also rule out drug abuse because his tox screen came back negative."

"Maybe it was what he ate. Maybe he has some sort of food sensitivity."

"What did he eat before he threw up?" Asked Foreman.

Cameron answered, "Turkey sandwich and potato chips. Nothing too exciting."

"Well, test him for the most common food sensitivities."

* * *

Once again House's team was back to perform yet another test. I think my fear of needles was actually dissipating because of all the poking. Apparently their new theory was food sensitivity.

Not long after they left, my parents left to get me some magazines from our house, and Roger came in. He greeted me with a kind kiss. I felt him sit down on the bed next to me, and grab my hand. I squeezed his hand, trying to let him know that I was grateful for all he's done for me. My life had completely turned around because of him. Before, I was just trying to blend in, trying to just get through life. Roger lit up my life. I had a reason to live because of him. I had never been suicidal, but I never thought anything of my life. Roger helped me realize that I was special.

We sat in silence for a while, both content. Then, Roger leaned down to whisper something in my ear.

"I... I love you Mark."

I felt tears collect in my eyes, moved so much by his words.

"I love you too Roger."

I scooted over, and he lay down next to me. I was constantly aware of his warm breath in my ear, tickling me softly. But then I heard little sniffs, like he was smelling the inside of my ear. I turned to look at him, thoroughly confused.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Your ear smells funny, like sweaty socks..." I sat up, looking at him like he was crazy, and jumped. Dr. House was sitting in the armchair near the wall. He looked very amused by our sappyness, but I saw something else creeping into his face. It looked like he had just realized something, but I had no idea what. Then, he was gone.

* * *

"Why should the patient's ear smell like feet?" I asked as I walked into the room. I obviously already knew the answer, but figured that the ducklings should have a shot.

"Um... what?" Cameron was baffled. Obviously, her idea streak was over.

"What would cause Mark's ear to smell like a sweaty sock?"

"How did you find this out?" Chase was just as confused as Cameron. Looked like Foreman was my last hope.

"Well... that is usually characteristic of isovaleric acidemia, but Mark's seventeen, why would he be showing signs now?" Glad one of them could get it.

"He could have shown signs of the chronic disease, but it went unnoticed. He seems kind of wimpy to me, could be muscle weakness and inhibited growth. Now, the acute symptoms are showing up because of the measles infection." There. Perfect, elegant. I sure hoped I was right.

"I guess I'll go test him then." Huh, Chase chose to go test the kid. I thought he was going to avoid him at all costs.

* * *

This time only Dr. Chase came in to draw my blood. I recalled that earlier he seemed angry at me. I wondered if I was going to find out why.

"I'm sorry, but we have to stick you again. But, hopefully, this is the last test. We think you have isovaleric acidemia." I stared at him blankly. "The body breaks down food into amino acids for the body to absorb nutrients. One of these amino acids, called Lucine, is broken down using an enzyme that most people have. However, one in about 250,000 people don't have enough of this enzyme, which leads to the buildup of Lucine." I was still slightly confused, but I had the general idea of the problem.

He drew my blood, but didn't leave. It looked like he wanted to ask me something, but was embarrassed. Finally, he spoke.

"What's it like being gay?" This question surprised me. I had to think a little before I answered.

"Well, I guess it's like being straight, but with a lot more secrecy. But I don't think I'm the best person to ask, seeing as I didn't even know I was gay until about two weeks ago."

"I guess what I'm trying to ask is, how do you know that you're gay?" He looked really embarrassed, I wondered why.

"The same way you know that you're straight. I'm just attracted to members of the same sex, not the opposite. I've never been attracted to girls, but I've found myself noticing guys a lot, and imagining kissing them; holding their hands." Now Dr. Chase's face flushed in a way that rivaled my blushes.

"Dr. Chase, are you gay?" His questions were starting to make more sense.

"I... I think so." I believe that I had just helped him figure it out.

He got up to leave with my blood, and on his way out, he said, "Hey, um, thanks Mark. You really helped me figure myself out." I was surprised at how grateful he sounded. I really helped him think straight... or, not so much I guess!

Dr. House came into my room while my parents were fussing over me. When he cleared his throat, they both looked up, eager to hear the diagnosis.

"Your son does indeed have isovaleric acidemia." They both sighed in relief, and then my mother launched into asking what they would need to do to get me better. Apparently I needed to go easy on the protein and take carnitine and glycine supplements. That didn't sound too hard to me.

Later on, Roger came in again. I had called him with the good news soon after Dr. House left. He rushed over to my bed, and planted a big kiss on my lips. He pulled away to say, "I love you Mark!"

**A/N: Yes, another note. The reason House was in Mark's room again when he figured out the case is that House wanted to make fun of Mark again. I just thought it seemed a little weird without explanation. Also, I know the whole Chase thing is random, but I just felt like it. **

**Oh, I'm not sure if I should leave this here, or write some more, possibly write about prom or something. Please let me know if I should continue this!**

**Remember, feedback is always awesome!!! 3 3  
**


End file.
